


Loving wings

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Crowley, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Crowley and Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Feathers & Featherplay, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Guardian Angels, Happy Castiel, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Crowley, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Castiel, Slash, Sweet Castiel/Dean Winchester, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my new editor. You @Burntblackfeathers is my wonderful Editor.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loving wings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my new editor. You @Burntblackfeathers is my wonderful Editor.

Castiel was sitting on the edge of the steps of the bunker, leaning over the side of the railing as if perched.  
Crowley was yelling at the Winchester brothers, furious at their obliviousness, at how they didn’t see Castiel.  
“How can you say that, Dean? You are just bloody using him.”  
Dean scoffed, “That’s rich coming from you!”  
“Do you even care?!” Crowley all but hissed.  
“Cas is my best friend, he’s family. That’s more than you can say of anyone, Crowley.”  
“I love him, Dean. That’s more than you can say of anyone.”  
Cas wasn’t really listening. It was moulting season, and for Castiel that meant pain. Every fibre in his body longed to stretch out his wings and scratch until his new feathers came through. He knew that he would soon need a nest built or he would be too sick to safely moult.  
With one final look at the scene below him, he flew off, leaving the noise of the bunker behind.  
Sam looked up at his sudden departure, “What’s up with Cas?”  
Crowley bared his teeth, “Maybe if Squirrel here had been paying more attention to him...”  
“You’re a dick, Crowley.” Dean responded.  
Sam sighed in exasperation, “Would you two please stop?! I think something serious is up with Cas,” He looked at them pointedly, “And you two are not helping by fighting. Stop arguing on who cares and start actually caring. Cas gave up everything, his rightful place in Heaven, his family, for us.  
They fell silent.

..  
Two weeks after Cas’ sudden departure, and the Angel was still acting strangely. The three were more worried than ever. Dean worried that his friend was actually losing it. Even Crowley couldn’t get him to talk, and Cas had stopped sharing his bed with Crowely, leaving the Bunker more and more often.  
Dean suggested that they follow him one night, but Crowley shot it down. “When Cassie is ready, he’ll talk to us.”  
That didn’t stop Dean from worrying though.  
The final straw came with the discovery of the missing clothes. First innocuous things, socks and old shirts, but then more and more.  
“Dean?” Sam had called one night from his room, “Have you seen my Stanford hoodie?”  
Dean frowned, “No, maybe it’s in the laundry.”  
Sam emerged from his closet, shaking his head. “I checked. You know, this isn’t the only thing that I’ve noticed missing.”  
Dean thought, “Shit, mine too. Maybe Cas knows what’s going on.”  
He walked down to the room Cas was occupying, and knocked softly on the open door.  
“Hey Cas?”  
He was sitting in his room, silent, staring off into space.  
When it was clear that he wasn’t going to respond, Dean tried again. “Cas?”  
The Angel blinked, “Hello Dean.”  
“You okay, buddy?”  
Castiel nodded, “Yes. I am okay.”  
Dean approached his friend, “Hey Cas, I’m sorry about fighting with Crowley; I’m just worried about you. What if he hurts you?”  
Castiel tilted his head. “Crowley wouldn’t do that. Next to you and Sam he is the closest thing I have to family now. And I love you like a brother, Dean, but Crowley is my everything.”  
Dean smiled, “Well, I’m glad that you’re happy, Cas. You know that. I just can’t help thinking that there’s something you’re not telling us.”  
Cas nodded after a moment. “I suppose I should tell you all. Would you ask Crowley and Sam to come here?”  
Dean stood up, “Okay, Cas. I’ll call him.”  
“Dean?”  
He stopped, “Yeah, Cas?”  
The Angel looked almost bashful, “Are you mad? I should have told you before.”  
“Nah I'm not,” He smiled wider, “You’re my best friend, Cas, how could I be mad at you?”  
Castiel broke into his own smile. “And you are mine, Dean.”  
“Okay,” Dean said, “Enough with the chick flick moment. I’ll go call Crowley.”

..

Castiel was still smiling as Dean left until his wings gave a particularly painful twinge. Moulting could hurt like hell. He pulled out Sam’s hoodie and smiled at the warmth.  
That's how the others find him, asleep around a pile of clothes, his black wings spread maybe eight feet wide either side.  
Both boys were awestruck, the wings were beautiful. Dean eloquently expressed this thought. “Holy shit.”   
Sam, still gaping, whispered, “I thought that Angel’s had white wings.”  
“They’re supposed to.” Crowley whispered back.  
“So why are his black?”  
Crowley just shook his head.  
“Maybe it has something to do with why he’s been acting so weird” Dean mused.  
Sam nodded. “We should let him rest.”  
Crowley smirked slightly, “You two go, I get boyfriend privilege.” He moved towards the Angel, and began climbing into the bed.  
Dean raised his eyebrow, “Dude, it’s the middle of the day.”  
Crowley returned his look, “Your point being?”  
The hunter rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Come on, Sammy, pie time.”  
Sam just smiled and followed his brother out the door.  
Crowley watched as his Angel curled himself at his side. The demon had slowly been trusting himself with the Angel, he knew that it would be difficult for Castiel to fight against everything he had been taught. Even if he had done it once before for the Winchesters. He moved himself closer to his boyfriend, and when Dean took a picture of them later, they were both asleep.  
..

The next morning Castiel made his way out to the kitchen where Sam and Dean were making coffee.  
“Morning, Cas.” Smiled Sam.  
“You sleep okay?” Dean asked, a mug in one hand.  
Castiel nodded once, “I slept very well.”  
“Where’s Lover boy?” The hunter asked him  
Castiel went a very light shade of pink, “He’s still sleeping.”  
Dean smiled fondly, “You really love him, huh?”  
He nodded again, “Very much so.”  
“Well I should hope so.” said a voice from behind them. Castiel turned to see Crowley leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen.  
He pulled the Angel towards him, and kissed him. Castiel hummed contently against his lips.  
“Ew gross, not in front of the kids.” Laughed Dean.  
“You had your chance, Squirrel. Although why Cas fell for me I’ll never know.”  
Castiel brought his lips up to Crowley’s ear. “You’re cute” he breathed.  
Crowley laughed, “Aw, thanks, beautiful.  
Crowley sat down and conjured up a pot of coffee, actually making it beneath him.  
“You know you could just ask” grumbled Sam, only half serious.  
Crowley shrugged, “That’s no fun.” He turned to Castiel, “So, Cas. How is it that we can see your wings on this plane?”  
The Angel paused, “I can’t control them as much when I am in pain.”  
“What?” asked both mother hens, Dean and Crowley, simultaneously.  
“If you were in pain, why didn’t you say anything?” Crowley asked, holding his hands tightly.  
In the midst of everything Sam can’t help but smile at the picture they make. They have come a long way since one sided flirting and mutual hostility.  
Castiel shrugged, “It is bearable. They do not hurt as much on this plane. However, if they bother you...”  
“Why would your wings bother me?” Crowley asked, dumbfounded.  
“They are black, not the pure white of an Angel, as they should be.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, your wings are beautiful.” Crowley all but growled.  
Castiel went pink again, “They did used to be white. The new feathers will be white, these are black because they were damaged by hellfire, when I...”  
“When you brought me back.” Dean said softly, “You damaged your wings because of me.”  
“I don’t regret a thing. I would save you over and over. I would Fall all over again.” He turned to the older Winchester, “You once called me a hammer, and as a part of the Host that is all that I was. A soldier, with my blade and my love of God. That was all. I have fought thousands of battles in His name and won, according to His laws. I have seen the birth of the universe and the destruction of Noah’s floods, and all of this I have seen without seeing love.”  
Castiel smiled, “But you and Sam gave me a home. You taught me how to love, I am loved and I love. Don’t you ever think I regret that.”  
Dean didn’t know how to respond to that, he was never good with words. He just pulled his friend close and hugged him even though it was a chick flick moment.  
“You’re feathers are moulting?” Asked Sam, “Is that why you’ve been acting so strangely?”  
Cas nodded, “Yes, moulting, particularly on this plane, takes a lot of Grace. It leaves me more... human.”  
“Can we do anything to help?” Asked Crowley.  
Castiel thought for a moment, “A nest would most likely be beneficial, that is what I would use in heaven.”  
“Of course, Cas.” Dean smiled at the mental image of Angels in nests.  
“Also, If I could have some more of your clothes.”  
Sam frowned, “Yeah, what’s with that?”  
Cas smiled, “Having my family with me helps me sleep better.”

 

The end


End file.
